To quantify types and frequencies of chromosome-specific changes following human cell irradiation with slow neutrons (10-100keV). Compare results with those obtained from cellular irradiations with soft X-rays. Determine the relative biological effectiveness of these slow neutrons and establish the mechanistic basis for chromosome aberration formation from short track length protons.